Un bastardo de cinco estrellas
by OnoderaMisaki
Summary: Mi fratello, Lovino, se ha ido a vivir a España en busca de dinero. Comparte piso con un amigo de mamá muy simpático. Seguro que se van a llevar bien porque a los dos les gustan los tomates. Creo que mi fratello trabaja con él; aunque Lovino sea algo brusco, espero que no le cause muchos problemas a Antonio. Ojalá le vaya bien allí.
1. Hogar, dulce hogar

_¡Hola! :D Este es el primer fic que escribo, y espero que os guste y os haga reír mucho ya que he invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en él. Y sobretodo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo 8D ¡Ahí va!_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Hogar, dulce hogar.

- ¿Lovino? ¿Lovinoooo? ¡Lovino! -Aquellos llamamientos me despertaron de mi preciosa siesta. Mi querida madre me estaba llamando, a saber para qué. Tampoco me importaba. Le contesté un "¿¡Qué!?" con la voz más borde que pude poner. Oh, sí. Qué malvado era-. Lovino, sal de la cama, llevas todo el día... -Miré la hora. Las seis y media. ¿En serio? Sólo me estaba tomando una puta siesta. Como respuesta, volví a abrazar mi cojín con forma de tomate, dándole la espalda con el objetivo de regresar a mi hermoso sueño-. Lovino. Levántate inmediatamente. Tienes que hacerme unos recados.

¿Unos recados? Joder, cuando mi madre habla de "unos recados" se refiere a mandarme a sacar la basura, a comprar, a hacer la colada, cuidar de Feliciano... Feliciano. Se hacía raro no escucharle gritar. Se pasaba el día llorando por cualquier tontería, ya fuera pillarse el dedo con la puerta o que no quedara pasta... Bueno, ahí tenía razón, rayos. Que no quedara pasta era una emergencia grave en esta casa. Igualmente no deja de ser un inútil además de un gilipollas integral. Oh, amor familiar. No, pero es que el muy subnormal no sabe ni atarse los zapatos sólo. Aun así es el preferido de la casa, solo porque sabe dibujar, y el arte está muy valorado en nuestra familia. Estúpido. Apuesto cinco tomates a que es lo único que sabe hacer sin quemar algo, o simplemente molestarme.

Me voy de tema, (aunque en realidad no estaba hablando de nada en particular), aún no me he presentado. Vaya desconsideración por mi parte. Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, y el tuyo no me interesa, bastardo. Tengo 19 años y vivo en Roma con el imbécil de mi hermano y mi madre. Odio esta casa y deseo irme cuanto antes. La convivencia en este antro cada día es más insufrible. Me iría, pero no tengo nada de dinero. Debería ir pensando en buscar trabajo...

- ¿Unos recados? -Contesté aún de espaldas a ella, esperando que su respuesta fuese lo suficientemente corta como para poder cumplir y seguir durmiendo. - Sí. Tienes que fregar los platos, sacar a pasear al perro y... Cuidar de Feli.

Me daba igual fregar, utilizaría el lavavajillas y listo, que para algo está. Me daba igual pasear al perro, lo prefería antes de que se cagase en casa y apestase a mierda. Pero, ¿Cuidar de mi hermano? Já, lo tenía claro mi madre si quería que cuidase de ese crío. Cada vez que tenía que cuidar de él no paraba de molestarme. Me solía hablar de sus mierdas. De toda la pasta que había comido ese día, de todas las chicas con las que había ligado... Y yo sin comerme un rosco. ¿Qué tenía ese maldito Feliciano que se las llevaba a todas de calle? Claro, el perfecto y encantador Feliciano. Cómo lo odio. Pero es mi hermano, al fin y al cabo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, y no -Noté cómo me fulminaba con la mirada. Aún estando de espaldas, lo notaba. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pues es lo que hacía cuando me negaba a hacer algo-. Está bien... Pero si lo mato no es mi culpa -resoplé y me incorporé en la cama, frotándome los ojos.

- Si le haces algo a Feliciano estás fuera de esta casa, ¿Lo sabes? -Por supuesto, si fuese a la inversa, a él no le harían nada. Porque sí. Porque todo es culpa mía-. Y ahora me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer.

Por "cosas que hacer" se refiere a irse con sus amigas a cotillear. Porque no tiene vida. Cómo la odio.

Hice las cosas que me mandó y busqué a Feliciano para ocuparme de él, o al menos para comprobar que no había roto nada. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba sentado, relajado y pintando un cuadro. Se percató de mi presencia en cuanto cerré la puerta y se giró a ver quién era.

- Ahh... Fratello, eres tú, vee~

Ese "vee" era una especie de tic que tenía. Como lo detestaba. Vee por aquí, vee por allá... ¿Qué se creía, una puta oveja? No, las ovejas son más inteligentes que ese tarado.

- Pues claro que soy yo, anormal. ¿Qué coño haces? -Anda que yo también, vaya preguntas que hago. Pero de alguna forma tendría que romper el hielo, no me iba a quedar ahí mirando, joder.

- Vee~ Estaba pintando~

Me acerqué a ver qué hacía.

Ay.

Mi.

Madre.

- Feliciano... ¿Qué cojones es eso? ¿Por qué dibujas esas cosas? -En el lienzo no había nada más y nada menos que un cuerpo desnudo. DE UN HOMBRE. ¿Desde cuándo mi hermano era maricón? Joder, como se entere el abuelo se lía la del pulpo.

- Es un encargo, fratello~

- ¿Quién ha sido el o la depravada mental que te ha pedido tal mierda? -En cuanto dije la última palabra, me miró con cara de tristeza. Detestaba que me mirase así, me hacía sentir culpable...- Rayos, no me mires así...

- ¿No te gusta? -No estaba mal dibujado, pero... ¡Joder, que era un tío en bolas!- Me lo ha pedido un amigo de Francia, es muy simpático, vee~

Siguió dibujando su... obra, cuando vi algo que me llamó la atención y no pude reprimir gritar.

- JODER QUÉ CEJAS -me tapé la boca con la mano inmediatamente, no sé si por haber soltado un grito cuyos decibelios se consideraban contaminación acústica o por estar intentando aguantar la risa ante aquellas cejotas-. ¿En serio existe alguien así? -No pude evitar echarme a reír. Eran unas cejas enormes, y aún encima el tipo tenía un careto de cabreado... Más que un cuadro erótico, parecía uno cómico, porque no daba más que risa.

- Fratello... Vee~... -Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Le había ofendido? Vaya, qué pena. Se puso a llorar. Esto no iba bien, no, no iba bien.

- Feliciano... No llores... -Le cogí de los hombros para calmarle-. Es... Es un cuadro muy... Bonito...

Su expresión cambió a una velocidad más que rápida y volvió a sonreír como un gilipollas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres uno? -Empezó a atosigarme con preguntas obvias. Obvias de respuesta negativa.

- NO. Guárdate tu... arte para el resto del mundo. No lo necesito.

- Hmm... Vee~ de acuerdo, fratello~ Suspiré y seguí ahí, mientras esperaba a que volviese mi madre para poder irme a tomar por culo un rato.

Tras dos horas, mi madre volvió de su marujeo, gritando mi nombre por toda la casa. La ignoré y seguí contemplando la "obra" de mi hermano. Feliciano había acabado el cuadro. Era... Era... Jodidamente horrendo. Ese tipo era feísimo, pero no iba a decirle eso. En cambio, le dije que me parecía que plasmaba la belleza natural del cuerpo humano y todo eso. Utilicé todo tipo de palabras complicadas para que no me entendiese, así no se daría cuenta del asco que me producía... eso. Escuché la puerta abrirse. Era mi madre, eufórica con un papel en la mano. Parecía un ticket... Tampoco le di mucha importancia.

- Lovino. A la puta calle -Me quedé de piedra cuando me dijo eso. ¿QUÉ? ¿A LA PUTA CALLE?

- ¿Qué demonios he hecho ahora? -Le pregunté de mala gana.

- Perdón, he sido brusca -Anda que si fue brusca. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en los labios, entregándome aquel papel, que resultó ser un billete de avión-. Te vas a España. Un buen amigo de allí ha conseguido un trabajo para ti. Ya estás haciendo las maletas.

Espera.

Yo.

A España.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Bueno, era trabajo, lo que más necesitaba... También necesitaba independizarme... ¡ESPERA!

- ¿¡A España!? ¿Y dónde coño viviré?

- Ah, no te preocupes. Mi amigo tiene una habitación libre en su apartamento. Sales mañana de aquí.

- ¿¡Mañana!? P-Pero... ¡No me da tiempo! ¡Joder! -Salí disparado a mi habitación, dispuesto a empaquetar todo. No sé si esto era una buena o una mala noticia. Sí, abandonaba este lugar, una suerte. Pero me iba a vivir con un tío que no conozco de nada, seguramente uno de los innumerables novios de mi madre. Y sí, resulta que mi madre es muy guapa, hay que reconocerlo, y ligaba mucho. Cada vez traía a un hombre distinto a casa. Estaba ya casi acostumbrado a escucharla con su ligue haciendo... Cosas impuras. Y bueno, que yo también soy muy guapo, algo he sacado de ella, coño. Pero no ligo tanto... ¡Porque no quiero! ¿Vale? Estoy bien así. Y hablando del viaje... ¡Joder! Podría haber avisado... Aunque no estaba del todo mal, al menos me podría desprender de mi no querida madre y sus aventuras con sus queridos pretendientes. Espero que me dé algo de dinero para vivir... Y también espero que el bastardo ese con el que me quede no sea muy tacaño. Porque como lo sea voy listo.

A saber lo que me espera. ¡España, allá voy!


	2. España

_Hola de nuevo :D El último capítulo se me quedó bastante corto, lo sé. No voy a soltar la excusa de que era introductorio, porque estaría mintiendo. Simplemente mi puto cerebro no daba para más. Este capítulo lo tuve escrito con anterioridad, pero no pude subirlo hasta que encontré un ordenador. Espero que os guste y os haga reír. ¡Y muchísimas gracias por las reviews! Me hacéis muy feliz y me dais más ganas de seguir con esto. Sin más dilación, que empiece el capítulo dos. (Eso ha rimado. Jej.)_

* * *

Capítulo 2: España.

Tras despedirme de mi no querida familia y aguantar los incesantes lloriqueos de mi hermanito pequeño, me encaminé al aeropuerto hacia mi destino: España.

Una vez allí, pasé por una tienda que había para comprar una guía sobre... ¿Madrid, era? No lo sé, algo de eso ponía en el tícket. También compré un diccionario de español. Que claro que sabía español, merda, ¿Por quién me has tomado? Pero había palabras que desconocía. ¿De acuerdo? Después de hacer mis compras y tratar de cortejar a una señorita (sin éxito, para mi desgracia), me encaminé hacia mi vuelo, que estaba a puntito de salir.

Al llegar al avión, me senté en un asiento que daba a la ventana. Rara vez viajaba en avión. Sólo he viajado fuera de Italia dos veces en mi vida, y fueron para ver a parientes lejanos en Grecia. La vista desde la ventanilla era impresionante. No, aún no habíamos despegado, pero no iba mucho en avión, rayos. Una extraña voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Perdone, ¿Está ocupado? -Un tipo con acento austriaco señaló el asiento adyacente al mío, y negué con la cabeza dejándole sentarse a mi lado. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué hice eso? Tenía pinta de estirado, y yo odiaba a los estirados. Vestía con ropa que parecía nada más y nada menos del siglo XIX. ¿Qué coño se creía, un marqués? Además llevaba gafas, ¡Qué repelente!

No le presté mucha atención durante el viaje, pues estuve absorto mirando por la ventana. Al parecer el austriaco se percató, y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Es la primera vez que monta en avión?

- ¿Eh? Uh... Yo... No, ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Soy un gran aventurero!

Quién se atrevía a dudar de mi gran experiencia viajando. Tsk. Maldito estirado. Tampoco tenía pinta de haber visto tanto mundo como para cuestionarme.

- Pues al ver cómo mira usted por la ventana parece la primera vez que viaja.

- La segunda -mascullé por lo bajo, pero no pareció oírme. Mejor-.

- Soy Roderich Eldestein. Encantado -se presentó así por las buenas extendiendo un brazo para que le estrechase la mano. ¡Ni loco haría eso! Y menos a un estirado semi-alemán-. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Deja de hablarme de usted, por favor, me pone de los putos nervios. Soy Lovino Vargas. -Dije de la forma más brusca que pude.

El estirado, al ver que no le estrechaba su asquerosa mano, bajó el brazo.

- ¿Y qué te trae por España, Lovino? -¿Y a este qué le importaba mi vida? De verdad que estaba siendo molesto.

- Trabajo. -Respondí cortante.

- Oh. Yo voy por asuntos reales, es duro ser marqués... -Dijo abanicándose con la mano cual señorito y ajustándose las gafas.

- Nadie te ha pregunt... ESPERA, ¿HAS DICHO MARQUÉS? -Le miré con los ojos como platos. No se conoce a un marqués todos los días.

- Por supuesto. De la familia Eldestein. Soy austriaco -como era de suponer-. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de nosotros? Qué niño más inculto -Noté cómo me fulminaba con la mirada tras sus gafas. Daba algo de miedo. Me ha llamado inculto en mis narices. ¿Perdona? Tengo una gran cultura y un gran intelecto, perdone usted si no conozco toda la historia de vuestra asquerosa familia alemana de ricachones.

- Tampoco me importa mucho. Y cultura tengo mucha.

- Ya veo... Pasamos el resto del viaje en silencio. No acabé de llevarme bien con ese estirado, y al rato se quedó dormido con la cabeza mirando al techo. Sentí la tentación de hacerle alguna broma aprovechando su profundo sueño, pero pensé que sería de mala educación hacerle eso a un desconocido. Por muy mal que me cayera. De todas formas no quería buscarme problemas con alguien de la realeza. No me convenía en ese momento ir a la cárcel.

Tras horas de vuelo, llegamos a nuestro destino. Bajé del avión y me dispuse a coger mis maletas. Espero que no hayan perdido ninguna, estos inútiles... Estaban todas a salvo. Menos mal, mis preciadas cosas... Al llegar al aeropuerto, me quedé mirándolo un rato. Estaba a rebosar de gente que se iba de viaje o volvía de algún sitio, también había unos turistas junto a un guía. ¿En serio? ¿Quién necesita un guía en un aeropuerto? Que no es un safari, joder. Salí de mi embelesamiento y me paré en seco recordando algo. ¿A dónde coño debía ir? Ni una dirección de nada. Qué asco de familia. Me encaminé hacia la puerta de salida cuando vi a un chico con un cartel en las manos.

Era un chico moreno, con el pelo corto y rizado. Tenía la piel oscura y unos ojos color esmeralda muy brillantes. Era bastante guapo... Dios, en qué estaba pensando. A simple vista creí que era un vagabundo con los pelos que llevaba y por el cartel. Pero no era un carrel cualquiera. Me llamó la atención porque...

Ponía mi nombre.

"Lovino Vargas" escrito con permanente negro, seguramente comprado en el chino porque se iba desgastando poco a poco. ¿En este país nadie tiene dinero o qué? Me acerqué por curiosidad a ese tío, y le dije que yo era el del cartel. Quién sabe, a lo mejor yo era famoso aquí y este era un fan...

- Oh, Lovi, eres tú~! -Ese bastardo me llamó Lovi. LOVI. Nadie me llama Lovi. NADIE. Mi hermano lo hizo una vez y perdió... 2 ó 3 dientes del puñetazo que le dí, no lo recuerdo bien. Pero vamos, que hay que tener cojones para llamarme así.

- Me llamo Lovino, bastardo inútil, ¿Es que no sabes leer o qué? -Dije señalando el cartel que tenía, a lo que se rió. ¿De qué se reía ese gilipollas?

- Lo siento Lovi~ ... Digo, Lovino... Jeje~ soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el amigo de tu madre.

Ah, con que este bastardo era amigo de mi madre. Genial. Con este tío compartiría piso hasta que encontrase un lugar mejor. De puta madre. Nótese el sarcasmo. ¿Y qué hacía diciéndome su nombre completo? Podría ser un violador y encontrar su casa a partir de su nombre y, y... Bueno, desvarío. Digamos que se tomaba confianzas muy rápido.

- No creo que haga falta que me presente, bastardo.

- Es Antonio...

- Bastardo.

Suspiró y se ofreció a llevarme las maletas. ¿Qué era, mi madre? Joder, que podía llevarlas solo. Aún así le dejé que me llevase una. ¡No es que necesitase su ayuda! Sólo que no quería cargar con demasiado peso, ¿De acuerdo? Durante todo el camino ese subnormal no dejó de mirarme, ¿Tenía monos en la cara? Me estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Bastardo, ¿Qué miras tanto?

- Nada, Lovi~ Es que eres muy mono~ -Ese imbécil tenía una sonrisa casi permanente en la cara. Se me subieron los colores inmediatamente ante su comentario y aparté la mirada. ¿Qué me acababa de decir? ¿Que era mono? Mamá, ¿Dónde me has traído?

- Es Lovino, inútil. Y deja de elogiarme.

- De acuerdo~ -se rió y continuamos nuestro camino bajo un sol abrasador. ¿Qué harían, 35°? Estaba jodidamente acalorado, y no paraba de sudar. Pero claro, era un macho. Y los machos sudan. O eso hacen en la lucha libre.

Tras un rato, llegamos al apartamento. Desde fuera parecía enorme, pues era un edificio de al menos veinte plantas. Al subir por el ascensor hubo un silencio más que incómodo, y demasiado largo para mi gusto. Nuestra planta era la 18. Un viaje interminable. Al llegar, el bastardo abrió la puerta y me encontré con la sorpresa de que todo estaba perfectamente recogido. Entramos y seguí observando la casa. Ese bastardo tenía buen gusto para la decoración... Aunque era una casa que no se salía de lo común. Un sofá por allí, una tele por allá, y... joder, ¿Qué es eso?

Me acerqué a una pared a la velocidad de la luz.

No puede ser.

UN PUTO RELOJ DE PARED CON FORMA DE TOMATE.

Al final vivir aquí me iba a gustar y todo. Ese bastardo se dio cuenta de mi admiración hacia el reloj y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Te gusta? A mí también me gustan los tomates~

Le mire atónito. A nadie le gustaban los tomates. Oh, me iba a llevar bien con este bastardo. Pero no puedo fiarme de él tan deprisa, a saber si es un violador o algo.

- Eh... Sí, me gusta... Voy a dejar las maletas, ¿Y mi habitación?

El bastardo salió de su empanamiento para empezar a darme indicaciones. Me estaba mirando fijamente durante un rato. En serio, qué tipo más raro. Al llegar a mi habitación dejé las maletas en el suelo y saqué los peluches para ponerlos sobre la cama. Ese maldito bastardo seguía ahí, parado en la puerta, y al sacar los peluches de tomates le vi... ¿Babeando? Dios. Este tío sí que es raro. Aunque no me extraña, los tomates son lo puto mejor del mundo. (... Y sí, tengo peluches. ¿¡Algún problema!?)

- ¿Cuánto me vas a cobrar este mes? -Mejor estar informado ahora que llevarme una sorpresa y estar en la calle. Aunque no se le veía muy rácano.

- Este mes te invito~ -¿Qué? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Vaya, pues qué suerte. Me di la vuelta para no mirarle y seguí desempaquetando mis cosas.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Lovi~? -¿Es que aún no se había ido? Qué molesto.

- Es Lovino. Y no. Puedes irte.

Suspiró algo triste y se fue. Me daba igual que estuviese triste. Pero...

- ¡Espera, bastardo! -Fui hacia él y le cogí del hombro para pararle.

- ¿Sí, Lovi~? -La felicidad volvió a su rostro, cegándome con su brillante sonrisa.

- Es Lovino... Y... Eh... ¿Qué trabajo tengo aquí?

- Oh, pues trabajas en un hotel conmigo~

Genial. Absolutamente genial. Vivo con este bastardo y además trabajo junto a él en un hotel. Lo tendré hasta en la puta sopa. Gracias, mamá.

- Eh... ¿Y qué hago exactamente allí?

- Eres botones. Tu uniforme está allí, así que no te preocupes~.

Botones. Botones. Vamos a ver. No tengo ni puta idea de modales. A no ser que la tía a la que le lleve las toallas esté buena. Pero bueno, habrá que aguantarse. No pienso ser educado.

- ¿De cuántas estrellas es el hotel?

- De cinco, por supuesto~

Se me cayó la mandíbula como una persiana. Yo trabajando en un hotel de cinco estrellas, en la capital de un país relativamente famoso. Bien. Me tendría que preparar para servir a estrellas del cine como Scarlett Johansson, Megan Fox... El bastardo me sacó de mis sueños empezando a hablarme de su mierda.

- Pues yo soy el recepcionista~ Así que nos veremos muy a menudo. ¿No es genial, Lovi~?

- Una gran pesadilla.

Se rió ante mi comentario y dijo algo de hacer la comida. Me escabullí de ayudarle con la excusa de las maletas, y a ello fui. Al rato, había desempaquetado todo y estaba perfectamente colocado en la habitación. Era grande, la verdad. Y la cama era de matrimonio... Bueno, supongo que sería la habitación de invitados. Escuché al bastardo gritando por toda la casa y fui a ver qué coño quería. Vaya, ya era la hora de comer.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y vi qué demonios había cocinado el bastardo. Vaya. No sabía lo que era esta mierda amarilla, pero apestaba a marisco. Creo que era arroz... Y había gambas... ¿Por qué coño era amarillo el arroz? Para no hacerle el feo al bastardo, decidí probarlo. Además, me moría de hambre. Oye, pues no estaba tan mal después de todo.

- ¿Te gusta, Lovi~?

-Es Lovino. Y... Sí, no está mal... Supongo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, si eso era posible, y se dispuso a comer también. Acabamos en media hora y me atreví a preguntarle.

- Oye, bastardo... ¿Qué es esto? -Señalé el plato, aunque estaba vacío. No creo que fuese tan tonto como para...

- Pues un plato. Lovi, ¿No sabes lo que es un plato? -Me miró con sorpresa.

Confirmado. Era gilipollas perdido. En dónde me he metido...

- No, anormal. Digo lo que hemos comido.

- Ahhh~ Jaja, pues es paella~

-¿Pa' quién? Vaya nombres más extraños le ponéis a las comidas -se rió y me contó que todos los domingos comía... eso, como quiera que se llame.

Al recoger la mesa, me senté en el sofá a ver la tele, y ese bastardo se sentó a mi lado. No se despegaba de mí ni para mear. Vaya pesado.

- Lovi, me voy a dar un paseo. ¿Te vienes?~

- Ni loco.

- De acuerdo... Toma, pon lo que quieras entonces. -Me cedió el mando y se fue a su habitación.

¡Bien! ¡Tenía el mando! Por fin pude quitar esa bazofia que había puesto el bastardo. Me tumbé en el sofá y empecé a hacer zapping buscando algo bueno que ver. Casi todo eran series de humor españolas que, sinceramente, no hacían ni puta gracia. En serio, ¿Es que no echaban nada bueno en esta mierda de país? Seguí quejándome por lo bajo de toda la basura que echaban, cuando vi que en un canal estaban echando una película que me gustaba. Perfecto. Ya tenía hecha la tarde. Al rato oí la puerta cerrarse. Ese bastardo se había ido. Estupendo, tenía la casa para mí solo. Me quité los zapatos y los tiré sabe Dios donde, tampoco me importaba mucho. Al rato empecé a sentirme mal por el bastardo. QUIERO DECIR. Me había ofrecido ir a la calle con él, y, bueno, seguramente me enseñaba la ciudad. La verdad es que me hacía falta. Pensé en llamarle, pero... No tenía su teléfono. ¡Rayos, si lo acababa de conocer! Bueno, no tenía demasiada importancia. Se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, y empecé a sentir hambre. Me encaminé a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, y en cuanto eché un vistazo a la nevera... Toma. El teléfono del bastardo estaba escrito en una nota que había colgada en la puerta. Qué detalle por su parte. Pero no le iba a llamar, no necesitaba llamar a ese idiota. Es más, ¡Voy a salir ahora mismo y me daré una vuelta! Mi sentido de la orientación es innato. Decidido, cogí las llaves que estaban en la mesita de mi habitación y salí a la calle, en busca de la aventura. ¿Y con qué me encontré? Estaba descalzo. Y el suelo quemaba lo que no estaba escrito. Puto verano. Volví a subir y bajé ya con los zapatos puestos. Suerte que no me haya visto nadie en esa situación tan ridícula.

En fin, que salí a dar un paseo a investigar las calles de esa ciudad. Era bastante grande, la verdad, incluso llegué a perderm... ¡MENTIRA! Yo... Yo nunca... No conocía Madrid, ¿De acuerdo? ... Vale, sí, me había perdido. Agh. Pues ahí estaba, en una calle desconocida, en una ciudad desconocida... Podría llamar al bastardo ese... ¡Ni borracho! Aunque eso era una emergencia... No, joder. Era todo un hombre de 19 años, una estúpida ciudad no podía conmigo. Caminé unas calles más cuando vi un bar, y, en él, lo que menos deseaba ver.

Al bastardo.

Quise salir corriendo en otra dirección, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ese bastardo se estaba acercando a mí.

- ¡Lovi~! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas buscando~?

-¿Q-Qué? Yo... NO, JODER, NO. Sólo... Estaba explorando este sitio... -Mi sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más, no podía admitir ante ese bastardo que me había perdido.

- Ay, qué mono~ pareces un tomatito~ -me pinchó un moflete con el dedo mientras decía eso. Le aparté de un manotazo gritándole para que me dejase en paz, a ver si con suerte pasaba la policía y se lo llevaban o algo. Hizo caso omiso y me llevó a rastras a ese bar en el que estaba. Allí había dos chicos. Uno tenía una melena rubia y barba, parecía francés... Y el otro era albino. Tenía el puto pelo blanco. Joder, ese tío confundía champú con lejía o algo. Ni el mismísimo niño del Cola Cao tenía un color de pelo tan nuclear.

- Vaya, Toni, ¿Has traído un compañero?~ honhonhon~

- Kesesese, vaya chico más mono te has ligado, Toño!

- Oh, ¿Le has dado amour ya, Toni?

Qué. No. O sea. Qué. ¿Esos eran amigos del bastardo? Más me valía salir corriendo de ahí antes de que me violasen o algo.

- Jajaja, que graciosos sois, chicos~ -A pesar de decir esto con una sonrisa, la noté algo siniestra... Ese bastardo daba algo de miedo. Pero no más que el estirado del avión. Al instante los dos chicos pusieron cara de terror, como si les fuese a matar o algo.- Es mi amigo Lovi~ va a vivir conmigo a partir de ahora~ -su estúpida sonrisa de lelo volvió. Menos mal.

- Me llamo Lovino, pedazo de gilipollas.

- Honhonhon, qué boquita tiene el niño. Con lo mono que parecía antes de hablar.

Estaba a punto de pegarle una paliza, pero el bastardo olió mis intenciones y me detuvo.

- Mira, Lovi~ Estos son Gilbert y Francis. -Les señaló mientras éstos me saludaban efusivamente. - Adorable. Pero no mi tipo. - Pero Gil, si tú ya tienes a tu marimacho. Ah no, espera, que no te atreves a pedirle salir. Honhonhon~ - ¡Estúpido Francis! -Esos dos idiotas se pusieron a pelearse. Cosas de amigos, supongo.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Lovi~?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Y menos con... Estos. Quiero irme a casa. Pero no sé ir. No conozco esta ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?

- Oh, Lovi, si está a la vuelta de la esquina~.

Bravo, Lovino, bravo. Te has lucido. Me dí media vuelta y fui hacia la puerta. Pasé de despedirme del bastardo y sus amigos. Para qué. Mientras me iba escuché al bastardo llamarme a voces, tampoco le hice mucho caso. Tras diez minutos de búsqueda, encontré mi preciosa casa. (Sí, ahora es mía. Porque lo digo yo.) Entré y me fui a mi cuarto, dispuesto a dormir un rato, cuando vi algo vibrar en la mesa. Era mi teléfono. Vaya, lo había dejado en casa. Tampoco lo usaba demasiado. Miré quién era y resultaba ser un número desconocido. Me daba miedo cogerlo, por si querían venderme una aspiradora o alguna mierda de esas, pero al final lo hice.

- Quién.

- Lovi~ Soy Antoni-

Colgué. Le colgué en las putas narices. No tenía ganas de hablar con ese bastardo, y menos darle explicaciones. Antes de que pudiese llamarme de nuevo, apagué el móvil y me acosté en la cama, abrazando uno de mis peluches. Iba a echarme una gran siesta, a pesar de ser las ocho de la tarde. Y aún no había comido nada... No le di importancia y me dormí. A la media hora me desperté, y me encontré con dos perlas color esmeralda mirándome fijamente. ¿Podría ser...?

- ¡BASTARDO! -Me incorporé de golpe proporcionándole un manotazo en la cara, completamente ruborizado-. ¿¡Qué hacías espiándome!? ¡Pervertido!

- No, Lovi... Es que eres muy mono~ -Se tocó con la mano donde le había pegado, se le veía dolorido. Y aún así tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Estúpido bastardo.

- ¡Deja de decir eso! -Hinché los mofletes frunciendo el ceño. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas de mí!? En el momento en el que lo hice, me pinchó los mofletes con los dedos.- ¡Deja de hacer eso, bastardo! -Hizo caso omiso de mis palabras agarrándome de la muñeca y poniéndose sobre mí.- ¿¡Q-QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES!? ¡SUÉLTAMEEE!

Se quedó mirándome embelesado y me acarició la cara, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

- Eres... Eres igual que tu madre... -Un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad al mencionar a mi madre. ¿Era su novio o algo? Tampoco me extrañaría.

Tras intentar quitármelo de encima, cedió y conseguí levantarme. El bastardo salió disparado a la cocina, dejando que me tumbase de nuevo en la cama.

- Estúpido bastardo... -Murmuré para mis adentros. Cerré los ojos poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza, tratando de relajarme.

- ¡LOVIIIIII~! ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES CENAR!?

Sus gritos me dejaron más que sordo, fui hacia donde estaba y me paré frente a él.

- Gilipollas, no tenías que grita... PFFJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué haces en delantal, bastardo? Estás ridículo.

- Oh, Lovi~ es para no mancharme mientras cocino~

- Es Lovino. Y aún no estás cocinando nada.

- Aún -Sonrió, ya que no tiene otra puta expresión facial-. Por cierto, mañana empiezas a trabajar en el hotel~

- ¿M-Mañana? Joder... Eso se avisa, bastardo.

- Lo siento~ Se me olvidó~ -se rió rascándose la nuca, y yo me quería morir. O matar al bastardo. O las dos cosas-. Bueno, voy a hacer la cena. Ya sé qué voy a hacer.

- Espero que no sea radiactivo.

- Nunca~

Me fui al salón a esperar a que ese bastardo/chacha me hiciese la cena. Estuve viendo la tele mientras tanto. Logro del día: conseguí encontrar un programa que no era puta mierda. Era uno de investigaciones policiacas, mafias y esas cosas... Me gustaba bastante. Pero el doblaje a español era pésimo, como en todo. Esperé durante media hora mientras veía esa serie. Me enamoré de la protagonista, era muy guapa. A ver, no soy del que se enamora de gente de televisión, pero esa chica tenía su punto, ¿De acuerdo? El bastardo volvió a llamarme a gritos. Ya era la cuarta vez hoy. Parece que lo único que sabe hacer es gritar y sonreír... Ah, y tirarse encima de mí. Fui a ver qué quería, y no sé cómo me engañó para que pusiese la mesa. Una vez puesta, nos sentamos a cenar. A saber qué habia preparado. Para mi sorpresa, ¡Era pasta!

- Como esta pasta no sepa como la de Italia no te pago en tres meses -se rió de lo que dije, asegurando que era la mejor pasta del mundo. ¿Qué se creía, que estaba bromeando? Probé la comida para comprobar si era tan buena como decía.

...

Se me cayó el tenedor al suelo. Esa pasta estaba realmente deliciosa.

- ¿Lovi? ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? -Empecé a, literalmente, llorar. Bueno, rayos, no estaba llorando. Simplemente lagrimeaba un poco.

- C-Cocinas mejor que mi madre... -Al decir eso, sonrió lo más ampliamente que pudo. Parecía que la sonrisa iba a salírsele de la cara. Perturbador.

- Awwwwwww~ ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso me hace muy feliz, Lovi~! -Se levantó de su sitio y se lanzó a abrazarme. Me tiró de la silla y acabé con él encima... Otra vez.

- Agggghh, bastardo, ¡Quita de encima! -Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero el jodido tenía fuerza.

- ¡Es que eres tan mono~! El bastardo se tiró cinco minutos abrazado a mí.

Era un verdadero plasta... Como mis días viviendo con él sean todos así, no sé qué voy a hacer.

¿En qué momento decidí mudarme a España?

* * *

_Contesto a las reviews :3_

_Anónimo 1- Gracias! Intento plasmar su personalidad lo mejor que puedo, y me meto tanto en el papel que incluso a veces me comporto de esa forma, y no es nada agradable para algunos D: Aún así, ¡Lo que sea por el fic!_

_Anónimo 2- Gracias a ti también :D _


End file.
